legendsmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Towny
Towny The duty of protecting your buildings/creations lies in the hands of Towns. Towns are, by default, protected from modification(grief) by any unauthorized(non-town members) people. ALL members of the server are advised to join a town, or to create their own! To join a town, you must seek out the mayor of said town, or an assistant of the town. A town list can be shown by "/town list". You may then use "/town name" to get information about that individual town, including who the mayor is. Be wary joining small towns with owners you may not know, as they will have control over your plot. Make them mad, and they can kick you from town. Effectively losing all of your precious items. Note, if you are kicked from a town, you are entitled to the contents of your chests. Report any abuse to an admin. If you have created your own town, pester an admin to add you to the forums. Here you can have a central hub for your fellow towns members. =The Hierarchy= Residents Every person who joins your server becomes a resident. Residents have their own command /resident which used by itself outputs a Resident Screen, displaying Money, Town, Plots owned and Friends. Residents who join towns can claim plots that the Mayor of the town has set for sale. When a resident owns 1 or more plots, they will see a new line on their Resident Screen, showing plots owned and a perm line showing the plot perms given on all plots that resident owns. Towns A town is a collection of residents (or just one resident) with one resident as the mayor. A town also has a bank which the mayor can withdraw from. A mayor can also have assistants who have the same powers as him/herself. Towns can have taxes that will be taken at the end of each day interval. Towns usually grow outwards from their home block, the townblock the mayor stood in during town creation. Townblocks need to be claimed beside other townblocks, unless the mayor claims an outpost in the wilderness. Mayors Mayors run towns and with the help of their assistants, manage a town and its residents. It is not possible to run two towns. Nations A nation is a collection of towns (or just one town) with one town as the capital. The mayor of that capital is the king. A nation can join the war event, as well as ally other nations. A nation also has it's own bank. It can also tax the towns that belong to it. Kings Kings lead Nations and are the mayor of the capital city. Kings have the ability to set titles (prefixes) and surnames (postfixes) to the residents of the towns they have in their nation. This is done with: */nation set title {name} titlegoeshere */nation set surname {name} surnamegoeshere Typing the commands with nothing after the player's name resets the title or surname to blank. =Plot System of Land Ownership= Town Blocks Towny provides a server admin a hands-off approach to block-protection. Block protection is broken down into plots of land, called townblocks, which by default are 16x16x128 (the full height of the world.) Townblocks are claimed by town mayors who can then sell/give individual plots to their town's residents. Buying Townblocks Mayors can buy extra townblocks using /town buy bonus {amount}. Plot Types Towny post-0.75 has added plot types besides the default. This is to give mayors more control over their towns. As of now there are: Default Plots These plots do not need any specific command to be designated.They are put up for sale with /plot forsale {$$}.A plot which is not of default type can be reset to a default plot with /plot set reset. Shop Plots Shop plots are designate with /plot set shopA mayor can use /town set shopprice {$$} to set how much shop plots are sold at by default. This can be overriden when a mayor puts the actual plot up for sale with /plot forsale {$$}. A mayor can also charge an additional shoptax with /town set shoptax {$$}. This tax is charged in addition to the normal plottax. Outposts Normally townblocks are claimed around the home block, always connected to the town. To claim a townblock out in the wilderness, a mayor or assistant must claim an outpost. Outposts cannot be claimed too close to other home blocks, just like when a mayor starts a town they cannot be too close. Selling Land Land is sold by Mayors to Residents that are a part of their town. using_iconomy: true must be set in config.yml in order for costs to be applied. Mayors have a command used in game to set the cost of all the plots in their town that are for sale. */town set plotprice {$} **This sets the cost of every plot that is on sale. If it is not set, Using the Maps The map in towny displays the grid system of plots. The map can be viewed once using /towny map one time or you can set the map to show every time you move from one block to another: *Use /resident set mode map to turn it on. *And use /resident set mode reset to turn it off. A large version of the map can be seen using /towny map big. ---- =How Towny Lets Players Protect Their Blocks= Towny's genius is the way it lets players protect themselves. An admin doesn't need to go around protecting land for players, and players can't run rampant claiming massive amounts of land without working for it and building their towns. The first concept you need to digest are the 4 perm-types and 3 groups. Towny Perms There are 4 permission-type values, which can be set for personal plots and for town plots as well (town permissions can be set by the mayor and affect plots who are not owned by any player.) The basic command for this is either /resident set perm or /town set perm followed by the proper flags for each permission. Permissions are viewable by typing either /resident for personal plot perms or by typing /town for town permissions. Perm-Types The 4 permission-types available are Build, Destroy, Switch and Itemuse. *Build allows players to add blocks in your town/plot. *Destroy allows players to remove blocks in your town/plot. *Switch covers the use of: **wooden and iron doors, **levers, **wooden and stone pressure plates, **buttons, **trapdoors, **noteblocks, **jukeboxes, **redstone repeaters. *Itemuse covers the use of: **water and lava buckets, **empty buckets, **lighters, **bonemeal. Perm-Groups Each permission-type has 3 perm-groups to which the pemissions can be set for, these are displayed on your /resident perm line as FAO and stand for Friend, Ally, Outsider. For residents the Friend group consists of a player's friend list.For towns the perm line reads RAO, with R representing Residents (players in that town) and mayors need to use /t set perm resident blah on/off instead of /t set perm friend blah on/offThe other groups are:*Ally **Players from your town, **other towns in your nation, **and nations your nation is allied with. *Outsiders **Players who are not part of your town or nation or nation's allies. All commands are found on the Wiki's Commands page. Setting perms in-game with commands Setting perms for your town's public land or your personal plots is easy! There are two distinct levels of protection provided by towns. First are the town blocks protected because they are part of a town and not owned by anyone. When you enter one of these plots from the wilderness or an owned plot the notification will show "~ Unowned". Mayors are able to set the permission for unowned plots using the the /town set perm command. A full list of commands is on the commands page, here are some examples:*/town set perm {on/off} - This turns on or off all permissions for all perm-types and all perm-groups. */town set perm ally {on/off} - This turns on or off all perm-types and for the town's allies (Towns in their nation, nations to which their nation is allied with.) */town set perm resident build {on/off} - This turns on or off all permissions for building done by residents of the town. Second are the town blocks owned personally by a resident of a town. A resident is able to set the permission for unowned plots using the the /resident set perm command. A full list of commands is on the commands page, here are some examples:*/resident set perm {on/off} - This turns on or off all permissions for all perm-types and all perm-groups. */resident set perm friend {on/off} - This turns on or off all permissions for the resident's friend list. */resident set perm ally {on/off} - This turns on or off all permissions for all perm-types to the resident's ally list. This consists of the resident's fellow townmembers, their nation's fellow towns and their nation's allied nations. */resident set perm outsider switch {on/off} - This turns on or off permissions for switch use by outsiders. Protection Additions Found in Towny Advanced New in Towny Advanced (0.72+) are three new protection types, anti-explosion and anti-firespread and piston-protection. On the town level, a mayor can set these flags using: */town toggle explosion */town toggle fire Explosion protection stops all explosions. This stops TNT, TNT cannons and creeper explosions. Firespread protection stops all fires from spreading, including lava, lightning and lighters. Piston-protection allows pistons to operate between similarly owned townblocks or wild areas. ---- =Money= Taxes and Upkeep Taxes and Upkeep are two seperate functions with to different results. using_iconomy: true must be set in config.yml in order for Taxes and Upkeep to be applied. Taxes and Upkeep are charged at the same time, each 'Towny Day' or each time an admin type /townyadmin newday. The time of a 'Towny Day' can be set in config.yml at day_interval: 86400000 and by default is 24 real-life hours. Taxes Taxes are collected on the town level from residents and on the nation level from towns. The config.yml has an entry to turn taxation on or off at daily_taxes: trueTown mayors can use two commands to set their taxrates.*/town set taxes {$} **This can be either a flat rate (ex: 10) or a percentage. ***Toggling taxes from flatrate to percentage is done using /town toggle taxpercent ***Flatrate: ****This charges each resident of a town the same amount. Setting it to 10 would charge each resident each 'Towny Day'. ****If a resident can't pay his town tax when using flatrate taxation then he is kicked from the town. ***Percentage: ****This charges a player a percentage of their money. If a player has no money left, he pays no taxes and is not kicked from the town. */town set plottax {$} **This charges each resident of a town for each plot they own. Setting it to 10 would charge Miner Steve 40 dollars if he owned 4 plots. **If a resident can't pay his plot tax he loses his plot. Nation leaders can use one comand to set a tax on their towns.*/nation set taxes {$} **This charges each town that is a member of the nation. Setting it to 100 would charge each town's townbank 100 each 'Towny Day'. **If a town can't pay it's tax then it is kicked from the nation. Upkeep Upkeep collection can be set on towns and on nations seperately. Upkeep money is taken from townbanks and nationbanks and removed from the game. Upkeep is used by a server admin to remove inactive towns and nations from the server. Upkeep is set inconfig.yml with two flags:*price_nation_upkeep: 100.0 **The server's daily charge on each nation. If a nation fails to pay this upkeep, all of it's member towns are kicked and the Nation is removed. *price_town_upkeep: 10.0 **The server's daily charge on each town. If a town fails to pay this upkeep, all of it's residents are kicked and the town is removed. Upkeep can be modified in the config.yml to affect different-sized towns differently.More information on the townLevel line and how to configure it is here. Town and Nation Banks Towns and Nations both have banks, to which any resident can deposit money but only town mayors and nation kings (and assistants) can withdraw from. Any money collected via taxes is deposited to the nation/town bank. When a town needs money, to claim a townblock or an outpost, it is taken from the townbank. Since mayors and kings can deposit money to their respective banks, some servers will find that mayors and kings shield their wealth from plugins that take a players money for dying from pvp combat. To prevent townbanks from being exploited an admin can use two options: *Admins can set a cap on a town/nation bank using bank_cap: '0' in the config.yml. *Admins can use '/ta toggle withdraw' to prevent mayors and kings from removing money from their bank. The cap on banks does not affect taxes which will still be put into the bank. ---- =Chat= Chat Modifications Towny modifies the in-game chat appearance of town mayors and nation leaders only. The various chat modification can be turned on in config.yml at modify_chat: '{nation}{town}{permprefix}{townynameprefix}{playername}{townynamepostfix}{permsuffix}' *{nation} - The nation the player is a part of. *{town} - The town player is a part of. *{permprefix} - The group prefix set in your permissions plugin. *{townynameprefix} - Mayor/king titles, and titles handed out by kings to their minions. *{playername} - The basic minecraft player name in chat, should not be removed. *{townynameprefix} - Mayor/king suffix, and surnames handed out by kings to their minions. *{permsuffix} - The group suffix set in your permissions plugin. Alternately you can try using {modplayername} instead of {playername}*{modplayername} - modified player name (use if Towny is over writing some other plugins changes) Mayors chat name appears as blue by default (but can be configured in the config.yml @ colour_mayor: ) and includes the mayorPrefix and mayorPostfix found in the townLevel section of the config.yml. Nation Leader's chat name appears as gold by default (but can be configured in the config.yml @ colour_king: ) and includes the kingPrefix and kingPostfix found in the townLevel section of the config.yml. Kings of nations can use two commands to change the displayed chat names of their minions: Adds a prefix to the player.Adds a suffix to the player.*/nation set title {resident} title */nation set surname {resident} text *A title/surname given to a mayor will override the MayorPrefix/MayorPostfix set in the townLevels of the config. He will still retain the colouring set on mayor names (default is light blue.) Chat Modes There are two added chatmodes in Towny, townchat and nationchat. */townchat, /tc **Put in from of text to speak with members of your town only. */nationchat, /nc **Put in from of text to speak with members of your nation only. */res set mode tc **Use to speak on townchat by default. */res set mode nc **Use to speak on nationchat by default. */res set mode reset **Reset chat mode to default chat.